Tis the day before New Year's Day
by stacks.of.books
Summary: This is the third story in the series Tis the day... It follows Miranda and Andy through the holidays. So far Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years.


It was Sunday, Andy reminded herself as she checked her email once more. She had been waiting for response from a writer. He had missed a deadline and now it was Sunday. If there wasn't a completed article in her in box by Monday, the New Year was not going to start out well for him or her. Andy rubbed her temples. She had been working from home for the last few days. Not only was the time visiting her family stressful but when she came back home on Tuesday she was hit with a terrible cold. Thankfully this was one of the few slow weeks in her department and she had been able to recuperate at home while also working.

.

Nigel had checked in a few times. He had couriered over a garment bag labeled "SUNDAY!". They had agreed to be each other's date to tonight's party. With a groan Andy remembered she'd need to start getting ready if she was going to be on time. Closing her laptop and heading towards the shower, she briefly wondered about how much flack she'd get if she just stayed home. Sleep was so much better than 4 inch heels and tight fitting clothes. Rubbing her hand over her face she groaned again before surrendering to her fate.

.

It was nearly 4 hours later when she had finished dressing. Past experience had taught her to eat before makeup and clothing were donned, so she was completely ready to go as Nigel knocked on her door.

"Ever the gentleman," she greeted him as she swung the door open.

Nigel was dressed to the nines in a Gucci suit. "Six," he leaned in and bussed her cheek. "I knew the dress would look perfect."

"Look at you! That is a killer suit."

Nigel preened as he turned a full circle. The shiny black material was covered in medium sizes burgundy polka dots. He had paired it with a white shirt and a silk tie with a floral pattern while his cuff links were little fireworks, as a send up to the holiday. He knew he looked good but it was always nice to be admired.

"Is Daniel meeting us later?" Andy asked as she grabbed her coat and purse.

Nigel frowned and shook his head no while he waited as Andy locked her door.

They walked to the elevator and as they started to descend Nigel spoke again. "We broke up on Christmas?"

"What, you broke up on Christmas?" She really thought they were a good couple.

"Well not exactly on Christmas," he shrugged "but on Wednesday."

"I thought you were going away for Christmas?" The elevator doors opened, startling Andy and Nigel.

Nigel shrugged and headed towards the outside door.

"We did." He hailed a cab right away, which was a miracle.

"And?" Andy asked waiting for an answer.

Nigel gave the address to the driver and leaned back. "And nothing. We went skiing. The snow was fresh, the room was perfect. There was a fire going when we arrived. It was every fantasy I ever had. Thanks for the recommendation. The lodge was magical by the way."

"No problem. So what happened if it was so magical?"

"Nothing."

"You don't have to tell me Nigel. I'll understand."

"No, I mean nothing happened. Here we were, in this super romantic place and he was all about the skiing and what was on the menu and what was the house drink."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I didn't either at first but it just felt like I could have been anyone. We could have been roommates."

"Technically you were roommates." Andy offered with a slight smile.

"Haha. No I mean I had a great time but it was no different than if we went together." He pointed between the two of them.

"Ouch."

He smiled, "you know what I mean. We could have been at any hotel. The romantic atmosphere was wasted on him. I don't want to be in a relationship where I care more than the other person."

"So that's it?"

"Honey, not all of us want to wait 5 years for someone to love us."

"That's not fair. I haven't been waiting."

"Really?" Skepticism dripped from his voice.

"Really," she defended.

"Okay, then I'll make you a deal."

Andy felt the hair rise on the back of her neck.

"Tonight at midnight you have to kiss someone."

"Everyone kisses at midnight." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ah ah, not so fast. It has to be a real kiss."

"Nigel," Andy interrupted "most people will have dates."

"That's true. So you'll need to spend the evening sussing out who is there alone or with just a friend instead of hiding at the bar like you normally do."

"And you?" Andy felt the color rising in her checks but she wouldn't give Nigel the satisfaction of admitting defeat.

"Of course, of course," he lazily waved his hand.

"Of course what?" Andy demanded. It wouldn't be the first time he's sneaked out of a bet by being unclear. "Say it."

"I, too, will find someone new to kiss at midnight."

Andy knew she was going to regret this.

"Just remember," he broke into her thoughts, "it has to be a real kiss."

"Fine. What happens if I don't?"

"Already conceding defeat, my dear six?" He smiled.

"Just answer the question," she grumbled.

"If you don't fulfill the challenge, you have to go out on a date with Rebecca from Gucci."

"And if you lose," Andy asked.

"I'll stop match making."

Andy closed her eyes. She knew this was a bad idea but the chance to stop Nigel's overwhelming need to match make and to keep him smiling, which if she was honest, would have been enough of a reason to take this stupid bet, "fine."

"Good. We're here."

Nigel paid the driver and exited the cab.

"Hey," the driver growled.

Andy looked at him, eyebrow lifted in question.

"Good luck lady."

"Happy New Year," Andy said with a smile and a nod as she stepped out of the cab.

.

.

For the next two hours they flitted and flirted their way through the party. Nigel was on fire and Andy, surprisingly was having a good was getting close to midnight and there was a cute red head that had caught her eye. She flashed a bright smile at Andy and started her way. Andy looked around for Nigel but didn't see him. She turned her attention back towards the woman snaking through the crowd and… "Shit." Andy mumbled under her breath. Christian was in the crowd and had spotted her. He had, on and off over the last 5 year, tried to bed her again and it was tiresome. There were only so many ways to say no before one must resort to violence. Last time she told him she was dating a woman and he offered to join. This time she might just have to go old school and knee him. Of course this wasn't really the right place to have that kind of confrontation.

Andy moved through the crowd towards the exit. She remembered there being an annex nearby and with any luck it would be unlocked. She got to the door and opened it. As she stepped in and her eyes adjusted to the lower light levels, she realized she wasn't alone.

.

"Miranda," she gasped in surprise.

Miranda tucked her phone into her purse. "Andréa," she returned the greeting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I'll just go." Andy stumbled though her words.

"Don't be silly. I was just leaving. I'll leave you to your…"

"Andy?"

Andy closed her eyes and prayed for divine intervention. Which, was promptly not answered and the door swung violently inwards as a slightly tipsy Christian came barreling in.

"There you are Miranda girl."

Andy wished for the floor to open up.

"You can't escape me now. I heard you are no longer dating that one, Kim something and so you have no reason."

"Mr. Thompson." Miranda drew Christian's drunken attention.

It took him a second and if Andy was in the mood to be kind, she would have felt a little sorry for him but she wasn't and took a small bit of joy in watching him gape in shock.

"Miranda. I. Andy. I." He stopped speaking and backed out of the room. "Sorry. I'll speak to Andy later."

With that he shut the doors. "Great."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked.

Andy, realizing that she had spoken out loud startled and looked back at Miranda.

"Sorry, I was thinking to myself."

"Yes, well I see. I'll leave you to…" she waved her hand towards the door.

"No please," Andy begged. She wasn't past begging at this point.

"What?" Miranda lifted her eyebrows in question.

"Please don't go. If you go, Christian will come back in here."

"And you don't want that," Miranda's voice lifted in question.

"God, no. I came in here to hide."

"Hide?"

"He won't take no for an answer."

Miranda stepped closer to Andy and focused her entire being on Andy. "Has he done anything…" She left the question open ended.

"No," Andy moved closer to Miranda. "No nothing like that. He's just a nuisance."

"I see."

A lull in the conversation allowed Andy to really look at Miranda. She was as beautiful as always and even though it had only been a week since she had seen her, Andy admitted to herself that she had missed her. Oh how hopeless. Nigel was right.

"You look tired Andréa," Miranda murmured, drawing Andy from her thoughts.

"Hmm. Oh, yes. It's been a long week."

"Indeed. And Christmas? Was it better this year?"

"Yes, better but still strained. The girls?"

"Are fine and have asked about you. They wanted me to wish you a happy New Year."

"Tell them happy New Year from me please."

"I will." Miranda looked away and then back. "I was on the phone with them when you walked in."

"Oh no. I should have left so you could have finished your call." Andy felt grief stricken.

"Hush." Miranda gently chided. "We were done speaking when you walked in."

"That's good." Andy felt her body sway. When had she moved? "Are they home?"

"Andréa I thought I told you that they would be with their father." Miranda's voice softly flowed over Andy.

Andy's eyes fell to Miranda's lips.

"Of course. I remember."

"Hmm." Miranda appeared to sway towards Andy.

Andy shook her head, wishful thinking. She must have drunk more than she thought.

All of a sudden a cheer went up and noisemakers were blown. It was midnight.

"Happy New Year Andréa."

"Happy New Yea…" Andy was cut off by the soft kiss placed on the side of her mouth. It could have been labelled as innocent except for the fact that Andy turned into it and deepened it. Their lips moved against one another. A sigh bubbled out from one of them followed by a moan as a tongue swiped across semi open lips and the kiss deepened again.

Miranda slowly pulled away. Andy leaned towards her. When she felt Miranda's finger tips gently brush across her lips, she opened her eyes.

"Good night Andréa."

Andy blinked. "Good night Miranda," she answered as Miranda swept out of the room. She was still standing there when Nigel found her a few minutes later.

.

.

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was it?"

"What?" Andy felt at least to steps behind in the conversation.

"Who did you kiss at midnight? Or," he looked around, "did you just hide in here?" He waited a minute. "Andy," he asked impatiently.

"I didn't…" she stopped. She kissed Miranda. Miranda kissed her. She focused on Nigel. Miranda kissed her…and it didn't mean anything. It was a New Year's Eve kiss. That's all. It would never happen again. No need to tell Nigel about it. He'd just blow it out of proportion. "…mean to hide in here. Christian was following me."

"Oh, poor Six but a bet is a bet. You're going to love Rebecca."

"Rebecca." It didn't mean anything. Andy would move on. If only she could forget the feel of her lips and the softness of her finger tips.

"Come on Six. Let's grab one more drink from the bar before we head out."

Shaking her head, Andy followed Nigel out towards the bar. This year would be different she decided.


End file.
